Letters from Sirius
by RileyMLG
Summary: Letters Sirius has sent to his loved ones and not-so-loved ones. The timeline jumps around. Slight implied Sirius/Marlene.
1. Walburga Black

_Dear Banshee,_

_No, Regulus is not hanging out with the 'right crowd'. He's being corrupted by Death Eaters, Mum. You must be so proud. Stop owling me just to rub in the fact that he's a precious Death Eater- I hate all of you._

_Stay golden._

_Sirius O. Black, proud member of the Potter household_


	2. James Potter

_Potter,_

_Lily told me you're getting a cat. _Really_, mate? Not cool_._ I've always figured you a dog person._

_Come to my flat tonight, Wormy's coming over as well and we'll meet Moony in the usual spot for the Transformation._

_Love, Padfoot_


	3. Remus Lupin

_Remus,_

_How's your summer holidays going? I hope your mum is doing well, it's nice that you can spend the summer with her. Hopefully next year the trips home won't be so frequently- I know how you hate missing school work. It's not like we learned anything important in first year anyway._

_You better be managing your mischief, Lupin, we'll need ideas for the upcoming year, being mature second years and all that._

_Sirius O. Black_


	4. Peter Pettigrew

_Peter,_

_I don't even know why I'm writing this- I can't send it to you. You're too busy kissing Voldemort's arse, I suppose._

_All I need to know is why. Why would you betray James and Lily? Why would you single-handedly lead them to their murders?_

_I hope your death is painful,_

_Sirius O. Black_


	5. Marlene McKinnon

_Dear Marlene,_

_I shouldn't even have to apologize- we're not even dating. But, just as well, I like having all my body parts intact, so here I go._

_I'm sorry for what I said- even though you're an annoying, stuck up prig who's scared of commitment, I shouldn't have said it out loud._

_Or written it in this letter, actually._

_Sorry, love. Happy seventeenth birthday, by the way._

_Sirius_


	6. Harry Potter

_Hey, baby Marauder!_

_Pah, who cares if you're only two months old, you'll be able to read this someday, yeah?_

_Shame on me for writing to a baby. Anyway, enclosed is a toy snitch- James and I will make a Quidditch player out of you yet!_

_Love, Padfoot_


	7. Alice Fortescue

_Alice,_

_So, I hear Evans is staying over for the Christmas holidays?_

_Sorry, James made me ask. He's absolute rubbish at stalking so he's making me do it for him. __Unfortunately__, I'm excellent at it._

_Tell Evans to leave before James (meaning I) tracks her down. No where is safe. _

_From your manly acquaintance, Sirius O. Black_


	8. Regulus Black

_Regulus,_

_Mum's worried. Just because you've vanished off the face of the earth with your Death Eater cronies doesn't mean I should have to deal with her squawking._

_Despite the fact that I'm blasted off the family tapestry and disowned, she owled me and said that Kreacher's been holed up for a week cuddling some locket that one of your girlfriends left behind or something. You've always had a soft spot for that vermin, so fix it. Now._

_-S. O. B._


	9. Frank Longbottom

_Frankie,_

_Mate, I feel so bad for you._

_Has Alice hexed you for not being on top of the wedding planning yet? If not, give her time. If so, I'd bet James' watch that she'll do it sometime soon._

_I actually have a question. Er, is Marlene going to the wedding? I mean, obviously she's going to the wedding, she's Alice's best mate, but I mean... is she bringing a guest? A manly guest? A _date_?_

_Because I'm against the whole allowing-people-to-invite-other-people-to-your-wedding thing anyway._

_I mean, honestly, it's just rude, right?_

_Much pity,_

_Sirius O. Black_


	10. Lily Potter

_Dear Lilith,_

_Don't worry about it, the toy broomstick was nothing- it barely made a dent in the fund I've started to buy Harry presents. See, I _am_ making an effort! I got the picture- have James' legs always been that scrawny?_

_With a decent Chaser of a father and a brilliant Beater of a Godfather like me, Harry'll definitely be a Quidditch star. If Harry plays Seeker, you play Keeper, Wormy and Moony play Chasers with James, and I'll play Beater, we'll make a team out of ourselves._

_Of course, it'll be strange playing without Marlene. She was Beater with me for five years on the House team. You know how close we are... were._

_I never liked your cat anyway- leave Harry to murder it with the broomstick anytime you like. Maybe that's just Padfoot speaking, but still..._

_How is Bathilda? Her mind's not going, dear, I read in a book that old Dumbles and Grindewald used to be best mates._

_Well, Moony read it, but that's beside the point._

_Dumbledore still has James' cloak? Merlin, I bet he's a wreck. In first and second year, he used to sleep with it for 'safe keeping'. Eventually he stopped because when he turned invisible, we thought he went to breakfast early and he'd miss morning's lessons, but I'll bet the habit continued._

_I know, I know- the Order comes first, I know I can't visit too often. I'm definitely coming over for Halloween night, though- we'll carve pumpkins with a vengeance!_

_Give James a good hex from me- I bet he's getting on your nerves, yeah?_

_Much love, Padfoot_

**A/N: If you haven't caught on by now, this letter is in response to the one Lily sent him that we read in Deathly Hallows. (: Please review, It'll make my day!**


End file.
